1. Field Of Invention
This invention relates to fifth wheel hitch assemblies for railway cars and particularly to an improved pivot mount for mounting such hitches to railway cars.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Pivot mountings for mounting fifth wheel hitches to the decks of conveyance vehicles such as railway cars or ships have long been used and are well known. Due to the high force loadings placed upon such hitches particularly during acceleration and deceleration of the conveyance vehicle, it has been found desirable to provide reinforcement for the individual components of the pivot mounts to tie the components together in a rigid manner. Previous attempts to provide such a reinforcement means are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3539141 and 4095766. The pivot mount reinforcement members show in these patents are substantially flat or single planar plates and have been found to be generally inadequate to provide sufficient rigidity to the pivot mount. Lacking sufficient rigidity between the components of a pivot mount causes flexure and consequent metal fatigue of the base surface or deck to which the pivot mount is attached.